Father's Dream
by Foxly
Summary: When Christine's father is brutally murdered everyone assumes it was just a random mugging gone wrong, or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **ok I had some issues comming up with this story but there you go so please enjoy! And please dont judge by the prolouge i please at least try the first chapter befroe you blow it off thanks. . . . . :) Luvs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTO that be Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Prologue**

"I'm tired of waiting; I want her now, while she's perfect."

"Christine is my daughter and until I lie cold in my grave, you will not have her!"

"That," the angel whispered, "could be arranged." The angel stepped forward into the light drawing a wire from his pocket.

"Erik, please, doesn't do this! We had a deal!"

"And soon," the angel said straightening his weapon, "You shall complete your end of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** ok it's wierd but this looks sooo much shorter than when i was writing on paper/word. . . . . . oh well Luvs!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the musical poto that would be Andrew Lloyd Weber. . . . . . . . . actually i dont know who "owns" it. . . . . . . hmmm

**The Star**

"Christine! Christine wake up, I have great news!" Her eyes shot open. "Are you ok?" Raoul asked as she sat up dazed. She stared through the rooms in her apartment to her dad's study. "I haven't been able to go in there since he died. Raoul, I've been having dreams."

He stared at her momentarily confused, "You mean the ones about the angel?"

Yes," she whispered trying to keep her voice steady, "but they've turned into nightmares, and, the angel, I can never see his face, and. . . ." She stopped trying to choke back her tears. "OH god Raoul." She let the tears run from her eyes like a river as Raoul cradled her head in his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Wait," She said looking up at him through her tears, "Why are you here Raoul? I don't remember you sleeping over last night."

"That's because I didn't." He shifted away from her looking rather embarrassed. "Right didn't you say you had some, uh, news?"

"We don't have to discuss it now if-""No," she said taking his face in her palms, "please tell me." A catlike smile spread across his face, "You got a role on Broadway, a good one. You remember the musical I'm teching for in Booths theatre?"

Her face lit up as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "You got me a role in the Phantom! Oh Raoul that totally and completely kicks ass! Thank you so so so much!" She jumped into his arms pushing him back on to the bed laughing. "Oh please Christine, I can't take all the credit, they said you were the best performer there."

She smiled at him in wonder, "Wait, what role did I get?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This is Important: **ok so this a flashback and throughout the story there will be a few of these cause without them it would make no sense. . . . . . . i will try very hard for the flashbacks to make complete sense! Luvs :D!

**Disclaimer:** i dont own poto u all no that and if u didn't ur stupid. . . . . . jk. . . . . . Andrew Lloyd Weber does! enjoy!

**The First Dream**

The small child sat across from the angel in the empty dark room. She shivered constantly despite the lack of cold air. The angel stood up, stretching his wings and arms. "Hello Christine," He said addressing the child, "I am Eric."

She tried to hide her face as she stared at his black glossy wings fold into a crease at his back. "Please," he whispered gently bending over towards her face," do not be afraid." She averted her eyes looking everywhere but his shadow covered face. He jerked her chin forcing her to look toward him.

Music filled her thoughts. She could hear Eric's voice singing the melody of a song her father wished her to learn. "Sing," he commanded. She opened her mouth wearily, trying to posses the beauty his voice had. Slowly he glided away backwards, holding his hand out as if he intended for her to take it.

She did.

Candle light filled the room. She marveled at it, it was the stage her father performed on. The oak floor shimmered and shined as light flew across the surface. Golden statues of half naked angels seemed to dance to their song. Then she looked out to the crowd as the curtain flew open leaving streaks of red as it went by.

Hundreds of faces stared at her intently while the angel pulled her across the stage. The knot in her stomach tightened, she didn't want anyone to see her. She tried to focus on the angels face, but he leaned back into the shadows just enough to cover it.

"Christine!" She jumped and looked around to find her father sitting in the middle of a now empty stadium. "You're not trying hard enough, you're NEVER trying hard enough," his voice rose as he went on, "you will never be as great as I- as you want, as you can be if you don't TRY!"

Tears flooded her vision, "I'm sorry Daddy," she cried, "I didn't mean t-"her words fell as the angel's hands slipped and she fell through a trap door into darkness.


End file.
